The Long Night
by Becks Marie
Summary: Well this takes place in the summer after Alex's death, they are all mourning, and unexpected vistor appears... Read and Review! Complete
1. Lives Ruined a Plan Formed

_Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell.. no infringement intended.. ::weeps::_

_(In the Crashdown Café Liz, Maria, Michael, Isabel, and Max sit around a booth staring at each other silently takes place the summer after Alex's death)_

"So, how was everyone's summer?" Max said to break the silence. They all replied dully, "Yeah, pretty good." Isabel said with a booming voice, "You all know our summer sucked, be-be..." Her booming voice came into a soft sob. Max reaches over to his sister, "Iz..." Isabel jerks away and puts up a 'stonewall' "Don't Iz... ME!!!" Max tries to talk again to be interrupted by Liz, "Max, Why don't you leave her alone for a bit..." Isabel stared at Liz with a sense of a thank you for getting her out of this mess; she takes this opportunity to leave. Max follows her with his gaze with sadness.

"Maybe I should go after her," Michael said following Max's gaze. Maria with a twinge of jealously said, "Maybe WE all should..." Liz said with a strong voice, "No, she needs to be alone... and us crowding her making sure she stays busy and waiting until she breaks down isn't helping." She took a gasp for air. Michael looks down guiltily, "hmm, well I guess I'm outta here..," he looks at Maria. Maria nods, "yeah I'm bushed." Michael takes Maria's hand and leads them out.

"Well that went fantastic." Max said sarcastically. Liz in the same tone said, "Yeah, it went GREAT!!," she sighs and puts her hands up in defeat. Max had a mischievous grin and asked, "Why don't we go away for the weekend? Somewhere away from all this.." Liz pondered for a minute thinking 'Hmm... me and Max alone, all alone for a whole weekend.. What could be better..', "I would love to, how about the Grand Canyon?" Max was too happy to respond; he picked up Liz and kissed her like there was no end. "So I take that as a yes then?" Liz asked playfully. "That's for sure, Tomorrow... 3pm we'll leave. That's okay with you?" Liz nodded and gave Max a peck on the lips. Max grinned like an idiot and left the Crashdown. 'Can't wait!!' Liz turned around to the customer to refill her water.


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

_**Disclaimer: No Infringement Intended.**_

**_To my First Reviewer:_ _BloodlustSelene: Thank you, and I'll try to Update as quickly as possible!!!_**

_**::Hugs::** _

* * *

(At Michael's)

Michael felt his heart beat go a mile a minute as he reached for the velvet box, 'I hope she likes it....', "Maria... I have something to say, so don't interrupt me okay?" Maria nodded in confusion. "Hmm, okay, well you know I love you so much..." Maria interrupted softly, "I love you too, and"she looks down shamefully, "Sorry won't interrupt again." Michael lifted her face and smiled, "Well I want you to know that our love will last forever, and there's only one way I know how to show you," he takes out the velvet box and hands it to Maria. "I-I- m-marriage, Michael?" Michael chuckles, "No, it's a promise ring, Look in the inside of the ring..." Maria reads silently to herself, 'To my Love, I'll always be there, Michael' Maria sheds a tear and throws herself on Michael, "Oh Mic..." "Shhh..." He picks her up and leans in to kiss her. 'I'll never leave you Maria'

(At Max and Isabel's)

"Hey," Isabel talking quietly on the phone. 'Hey Sweetie' "Well are you available to night?" 'Oh, ye..' "Great pick me up at 9" Isabel hangs up the phone. 'Bye,' Josh hangs up the phone in utter confusion. "Was that Josh?" Max asked Isabel with a stern face. Isabel looks at her bed, "Yeah, and what?" "Isabel!!! He uses Girls!!!!" Max yelled with all his might. Isabel bellowed, "WELL MAYBE I NEED SOMEONE TO NEED ME," Isabel softens with tears in he eyes, "even if it's not real..." Max's face allayed, "Sorry Iz, I shouldn't have yelled." He closes the distance between them and put his arm around her. Isabel cries into his shoulder, "I miss him sooo much.." Max responded as comforting as he can, "I know, we all miss him." Isabel said in a muffle voice, "When is this pain going to end?" 'I wish I knew Iz, I wish I knew..' After a half-hour of crying and comforting, Isabel gets the phone to call back Josh.

(At the Crashdown)

Liz in an over-cheerily voice, "Thank you very much for coming to the Crashdown Café.. Have a Great Day!!" She locks the door behind the last customer and sits down at a booth with pictures of the Grand Canyon, while sifting through, she finds the pictures of Junior/Senior prom. "Alex... we all look so happy there, what's happened to all of us.. I know what I have to do.." Liz gets the phone and dials Maria's cell number.

Maria picked up in a scratched voice, "Hello" "Hey Maria, I have an idea, Well you know how depressed everyone has been since Alex... died." Maria takes in a short inhale, "yea." Liz told Maria in one breath, "How about we all meet here at Crashdown around 8 pm.. And bring all the pictures, gifts, and all the memories that he gave us and we could all share stories about him. You know, Closure. I think that's what we all need.. closure.." Maria waited a minute to soak up all the information she just got form Liz, "Yea that's brilliant Lizzie, I'll tell Michael about it. Bye Sweetie" Maria hangs up and goes over to tell Michael.

Liz hangs up her phone, "Oh, Alex I wish you were here.." Alex appears, as a ghost, "Hey Liz.."


	3. The Feeling of Loneliness

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own.. No infringement intended. _**

**_To my reviewer: BloodlustSelene: Thanks, i felt inspired so i wrote the next chapter._**

**_For everyone else who has read but not reviewed: Hope you like it and hope you review soon. :)_**

* * *

Liz pinches herself, 'I must be going insane.' Alex glides over, "Yea Liz, it's me, well my spirit me, but what I came here to tell you is that what you're trying to do in memory of me is truly special. Thank you. I'll be with you wherever you go Liz Parker." Alex fades away. 'Okay, think of this logically, maybe I fell asleep or maybe..' Liz looks down to see a photo of her, but there's someone else in it that wasn't there before. She looked closer, "Alex... I have to call Max."

She picks up the phone and calls Max. Isabel picks up, "Hello.." 'Hey Isabel, is Max there?' "Yeah hold on," Isabel boomed, "Max, Phone!!!" Liz cringed on the other side. "Who is it?" Isabel snickered, "It's Tess!" Max runs to the fun and asked unsurely, "Hello?" 'Hey Max,' Max left out his breath. "Hey Liz, What's up?" 'Well I have this idea, can you and Isabel bring everything that reminds you of Alex. It's going to be tomorrow at 8 in the Crashdown' "Sure, So I guess no Grand Canyon?" 'Sorry Max, maybe another time.' Max replied with a sound of defeat, "Yeah, we'll be there tomorrow. Bye Liz." 'Bye sweetie.' Liz hangs up contented with herself, 'I hope everything goes well tomorrow.'

(The Next day-Crashdown at 8)

Everyone is sitting down at the table waiting for the other to start. Liz decided to break the ice, "Well I suppose you all are wondering why I asked you come here tonight?" All murmured what sounded like 'Yeah'. "Well I think we all need closure.. We never got to." Isabel was the first to retorted, "No, we didn't get to," Isabel paused with a smile, "But one good thing came out everything. Tess is gone." Everyone started to smile that turned into a laughter. "Well, that's very true." Maria tried to get out while she was getting back her breath. Max was the first one to regain he composure, "I suppose we should start telling our memories of Alex." Isabel nodded, "I'll start," Alex appeared and sat down next to Isabel. Maria shrieked, "OMG!!!! I can see-ee A-Alex.. I'm going insane." Michael hugged her and said comfortingly, "Maria, shh, it's okay." Liz flustered, 'I should tell her.' "Maria, I can um.. see him too." Maria threw her a dirty look as if Liz was mocking her, "YEAH RIGHT!!!!" "He's sitting down next to Isabel.." Maria was in complete shock.

Isabel blushes and turns to looks next to her, "hey." Alex said dreamily, "You're beautiful as always." Liz told her what he said. Isabel turned a deep red, "he always said that... well I brought my blanket form my bedroom, because when I was having the dreams with Michael, and my destiny, he brought," As she talks she slowly sees Alex, "me home from school and tucked me in.. Alex... I never got to tell you.. I'll never love anyone like I love you.." Alex looked at her filled with passion, "My heart is always yours Isabel, I love you too." Liz started to say what he said but Isabel interrupted her. "I heard him." A slight smile appeared on her face. Max and Michael felt out of place. Max said in a whisper, "I feel really left out of the loop here." "Yeah so do I!"


	4. Alex Revealed

**_Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!!!_**

**_To my reviewer: BloodlustSelene: Thanks!! :)_**

**_Only a chapter left i think, short i know, but maybe i'll keep on going, i have ideas but they aren't written down yet!!_**

* * *

Alex sighed, "They can't see me, because they still blame themselves for my death." Liz repeated this to Max and Michael. "It's true, I-I- could've stopped it from happening." "It's fate Max, not even an Alien King can stop that." Alex said sadly. Liz repeated this to them, "Ya know, I'm getting really tired of all this repeating."

Michael gave a slight smile but then turned into a cold glare, "If I wasn't such an ass and sent that signal to Nasedo, none of this would've happened." Maria started rubbing his back, "You can't blame yourself for wanting to find about yourself, even if you did miss my performance." Maria gave a tiny giggle. Michael rolled his eyes, 'Is she ever gonna forget that,' Michael turned and saw Alex, "Sorry Alex, I should of gone to see you guys." "No prob." Liz was about to repeat it when Michael interrupted her, "I heard him, I've missed you Alex" "Me too." Alex wipes away a fake tear, which made everyone laugh including Max.

"Max, you big baby, always gotta wait to make your entrance." Max chuckled heartily. "Yeah" Alex smiled and saw he was starting to fade away, "well I'm sorry guys but my time is almost up. I'm glad we got to see each other one last time. Guys, don't worry I'll be looking over each and one of you. Max when you feel like you have the whole world on your shoulders, and Liz while you're working at the Crashdown, Iz when you're at home doing Isabel stuff, Maria while you're at home crying and waiting by the phone for Michael to call. Michael, the same thing." Maria laughed and Michael said, "I don't do that," and mumbled, "all the time." Alex grinned, "Well guys I really do have to go," He started to leave as Isabel shouted, "Don't leave!!" Alex turned around and stared at Isabel and said with sincerity, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here," he pointed at his heart and disappeared. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "I suppose we should keep going," they all nodded, "Well like I was saying about my blanket.."


	5. Farewell

Well that was the conclusion of 'The Long Night'

I want to thank my only Reviewer:

_**BloodlustSelene!!**_

Thank you for reviewing, even though it was a pretty dumb story, thanks for reading it!! I think I'm going to do another fic, which will be loads better!!

::hugs::

BYE!!!!


End file.
